


Hotch: Reid...

by Anid_S_C



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alpha Aaron Hotchner, Alpha/Omega, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Spencer Reid
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:26:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27042700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anid_S_C/pseuds/Anid_S_C
Summary: **Este fic está ligado a la historia "No se admiten omegas" como un extra después del final de ella... Puede también tener sentido por sí solo bajo la aclaración de que es omegaverse.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Hotch: Reid...

**Author's Note:**

> **Este fic está ligado a la historia "No se admiten omegas" como un extra después del final de ella... Puede también tener sentido por sí solo bajo la aclaración de que es omegaverse.

Emily dejó caer su bolso sobre su escritorio junto con su abrigo, al igual que ella todo el equipo parecía agotado física y mentalmente, se sentó en su silla y siguió el impulso de subir sus piernas a su escritorio suspirando -Necesito un baño y una copa de vino...- se quejó la joven alfa en medio de un susurro.

Reid dejó su gabardina sobre su mesa y se sentó sobre la parte que no tenía libros ni papeles, tomó su teléfono para ver la hora 01:29 am suspiró al pensar en que Hotch se ve ocupado y tendría que regresar sólo a casa en un taxi si quería dormir un poco en su cama pero el sofá en la oficina de su alfa siempre estaba disponible.

Morgan se sentó en su silla y se recargó hacia atrás cerrando los ojos y frotando su cara con las palmas de sus manos -Aún tenemos que entregar el reporte...

-Hotch dijo que podemos hacerlo mañana...- discutió la pelinegra sin ánimos de tomar una hoja de papel en este momento.

Los tres respiraron profundamente pensando en el cansancio emocional y mental que implicaría levantarse temprano para llenar hojas de papel.

-Pensandolo bien, mejor lo hago ahora, ya estoy aquí...

Spencer se quitó el suéter y lo puso en la silla antes de sentarse como debe, dispuesto a empezar el papeleo que le corresponde.

Hotch había subido a su oficina y seguro ya estaría auto sepultándose en papeles en este momento, parece que pedir una sesión de mimos en la cama hoy estaba fuera de discusión.

JJ también estaba en su oficina pero salió con su taza para café en la mano, se necesitaría mucho de eso esta noche al parecer.

Rossi estaba en la puerta, hablando con García sobre los planes de ir por unos tragos el fin de semana.

Los muchachos estaban empezando a trabajar en sus tareas lo bastante distraídos para no notar cuando el jefe salió de su oficina, estaban tan acostumbrados a su aroma que ninguno le dio importancia, Spencer casi salta cuando sintió la mano del lobo sobre su hombro izquierdo, el impulso de gritar fue apagado cuando la voz sexy de su novio se hizo sonar, pronto cumplirían seis meses saliendo, siete meses desde ese incidente con Lancaster y aún a veces tiene pesadillas.

-Reid...- había llamado el jefe pero todos los demás estaban mirando por inercia y algo mucho de curiosidad.

El conejito levantó la mirada para encontrarse con esos ojos oscuros que usualmente mostraban una amabilidad especial hacia él. Los bordes enrojecidos de sus ojos delataban que estaba cansado pero su expresión parecía más como si estuviera nervioso, no tardó en quitar su mano, y Reid pensó que quizás se había caído algo del escritorio cuando el mayor se inclinó.

Reid se movió dispuesto a ayudar sin saber con qué cuando vio que el mayor rebuscaba algo en sus bolsillos, se sentía algo tonto y torpe de pronto.

Hace casi una semana, Hotch había pedido a Rossi que le ayudara con un asunto importante, nadie más estaba enterado o eso espera Aaron por que si Reid no está sorprendido, sabrá a quien culpar...

Se habían pasado casi todo el día pasando entre tiendas, Spencer le dejaba suficiente tiempo libre para no tener que inventarse una excusa buena y tonta al mismo tiempo, solamente dijo que saldría con David, su novio nunca ponía objeciones cuando deseaba salir fuera solo o acompañado con alguien que no fuera él, el muchacho es muy consciente de que ambos tenían una vida antes de ser pareja y seguirán necesitando después algo de tiempo a solas.

"-¿Y...? ¿Ya tienes algo en mente?- Habló el italiano caminando junto al jefe -¿Podría ser algo clásico? ¿Qué piensas de un diamante?-

-Que es demasiado predecible, además pensará que estoy siendo presumido...

-¿Puede Reid pensar eso de ti? Quiero decir... Más todavía- Dave se rió, era interesante ver a esta persona (que para él sigue siendo un muchacho) que ha librado situaciones realmente peligrosas, indeciso por una elección que él encuentra simple como un anillo de compromiso.

Hotch apenas sonrió, se sentía nervioso y el italiano no le ayudaba tanto como esperaría.

-Bien, Aaron, ¿Qué tal si le llamas y le preguntas qué prefiere? Por que si me preguntas a mí, te diré que tenemos el perfil de Reid apuntado mentalmente y tú sabes que estará feliz sea lo que sea, siempre y cuando no tengas que preguntarle cuando estén en el hospital o algo así..."

Volviendo al presente, Emily puso sus pies sobre el suelo adoptando una posición que le permitiera observar mejor, igual Morgan ahora estaba atento a cada movimiento del jefe y del genio, Rossi y García estaban de pie junto a la puerta en un silencio expectante y Jennifer estaba mirando también desde junto a un escritorio... La UAC estaba hundida en un silencio que se sentía más largo y pesado de lo que era realmente.

La mente veloz de Spencer no había encontrado nada en el suelo que su jefe pudiera querer levantar, y estaba lo bastante fuera de onda para no entender qué rayos pasa hasta que el azabache sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja y se arrodilló, Reid podía oler el nerviosismo en las feromonas de su alfa.

-Spencer, eres el chico más maravilloso que conozco, cada momento contigo es toda una aventura y...- abrió la cajita negra dejando ver un anillo, de gusto clásico y sobrio, bañado en oro e incrustado con un diamante, había sido su desición al final, que le regalaría algo acorde a un gusto que ambos comparten -Y quiero pasar cada momento del resto de mi vida contigo, mostrándote lo mucho que te amo, así que por favor cásate conmigo-

Spencer no se dió cuenta que había estado conteniendo el aliento hasta que aquella petición quedó al aire y su cerebro señaló que debía responder, estaba sonriendo, por que estaba feliz pero al mismo tiempo estaba demasiado asombrado y seguro que parecía un tonto mirando sin decir nada pero no puedes hablar si no estás respirando, aunque la reacción más simple hubiera sido gritar o tal vez llorar, el genio estaba congelado, pasó un par de segundos desde que el mayor terminó de hablar para que el muchacho tomara algo de aire, asintiendo -Claro que quiero casarme contigo- habló justo después de una no tan larga bocanada de aire y se bajó de la silla para acercarse más al agente y besarlo en los labios, no importando que todo el equipo estuviera mirando, podía escuchar al fondo las risas y los silbidos y se sentía secretamente sorprendido por la valentía de su novio para hacer eso enfrente de toda la UAC.

Aaron correspondió al beso del menor y sonrió cuando se separaron, puso el anillo en el dedo de su chico, se sentía tan feliz... Tal vez nunca en la vida se habría sentido tan feliz, sería absurdo tener que compararlo con algún otro momento de su vida pero sólo había sentido felicidad cuando nació su bebé, por supuesto ahora no va a pensar en eso o acabará deprimiéndose y tiene motivos para no estar triste hoy.

Unos momentos después ambos se levantaron del suelo, Spencer se veía contento y emocionado, con ese tinte rosáceo en su rostro. De inmediato se les acercó el resto del equipo y los más jóvenes rodearon a Spencer abrazándolo y haciendo bromas.

Rossi se quedó de pie junto a Aaron -¿Lo ves? Te preocupas demasiado... El chiquillo está feliz, y aceptó-

Hotch sentía por un instante que eso había sido más difícil que partirse a golpes con algún sospechoso loco, las oficinas del buró están climatizadas y estaba sudando... Se limitó a responder con un suspiro bajo y una sonrisa.

-Te felicito, pasaste de nivel...

Por otra parte Morgan abrazó a Spencer por el hombro y lo despeinó -Te felicito niño bonito

-Si, Spence, nunca había visto a Hotch tan nervioso- habló JJ con esa actitud fresca que la caracteriza.

-Reid, eres genial, si eres capaz de tener nervioso a Aaron Hotchner entonces simplemente lo puedes todo- Emily también estaba sorprendida.

García se puso junto a Reid -Oye chico maravilla felicidades, pero necesitarás oxígeno si tu cara sigue roja por más tiempo... Anda, estás en buenas manos, me ofrezco a ayudarte con todo lo que tengas que organizar...

Reid se sentía ligeramente asfixiado.

-Lo primero que hay que organizar será regalarle una silla de ruedas para cuando acabe su luna de miel- bromeó Derek 

-¡Cielos!- JJ casi escupe su café -No necesitaba esa imagen, Morgan- 

El moreno había soltado al muchacho que seguía en medio de ellos pero su expresión cambió con esa broma -He estado caminando normalmente estos últimos cinco meses...- no fue hasta entonces que reparó en lo que había dicho, confirmando lo que ya el resto de los agentes sospechaban.

-Felicidades Hotch...- dijo Emily y entonces Reid se dió vuelta para encontrarse con que ahí estaba el alfa, y se acercó más, casi abrazándose a él.

-Felicidades a los dos...

Se sentía de pronto tan cálido y tan bien estar ahí en medio de la unidad, no se dió cuenta en qué momento habría deseado una familia en el pasado, ni en qué momento había conseguido una pero aquí estaba, todos juntos y felices, y él se sentía como la criatura más afortunada en la tierra.

Una vez más se sentía como si todas las piezas necesarias de un rompecabezas se unieran formando la figura perfecta, la fórmula perfecta de la felicidad anotada en un pizarrón frente a él resultando más simple de lo que se hubiera imaginado, más dulce... En sus manos.


End file.
